


In which they unite

by Sunako_Akuma



Series: A wolf, 2 bats, a horse and those who meet them [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: At Stygga Castle Regis jumped selflessly in front of Geralt in order to save his life. Dettlaff hiding near looses it and jumps trying to rescue Regis also ends up in flames. By an ancient spell both are 'saved' from death and end up in Geralt's care, who has no idea who they are





	In which they unite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/gifts).

> I have not read the books yet! I'm currently reading the first one, but that is also a work in progress. So there are details that do not fit with that timeline.

Geralt froze, seeing his friend, the last one surviving from _his_ hansa, being lit on fire. Not even Regis could survive that. Regis screamed, screeched, loudly, so full of pain. It echoed in his head and hurt. Geralt wasn’t sure if it was fully from the abnormally high pitch. Regis roared louder, when Vilgefortz’s flames became bigger, brighter. Something black jumped at Vilgefortz, snarling, only for that mage to backstep, causing whatever attacked him, also to end in a column of fire and pain. It also screeched and screamed, much like Regis... More so than Regis. Vilgefortz grinned, finding utter glee in the pain of them, not even caring at something else tried to take a bite out of him. It angered Geralt, made his skin crawl with the lust to paint the walls of this ruin with the man’s vile blood. It was only when their forms became less human, the screeches more gurgles of pain, that Geralt snapped out his dazed state. The mage was focused on them, solely on them, likely fascinated with what they were, because no nothing had ever survived his flames for as long. Before Geralt’s eyes his friends from the hansa flashed, likely they met the same end as Regis, just hopefully less … prolonged. Geralt dropped to the ground, crawling along the wall towards the mage, the gurgles of the second … vampire, Geralt supposed, hid the sounds of his steps and movements. Blood was dripping from a wound of his left arm, leaving a trail behind.

Geralt managed to sneak up towards Vilgefortz with about 3 meters to spare. With one last defying gurgle the other vampire lost its ability to make any more noises, like had Regis a while ago. Geralt rushed forward, blade gleaming red in the light of the flames and of Geralt’s own blood. The look of shock in Vilgefortz face was satisfying when he realised Geralt managed to sneak up, using his distraction and limited vision to his advantage. It was even more satisfying to feel skin, bones and flesh yielded to his blade. Blood sprayed onto the wall, fire extinguishing the second their caster’s concentration faded. Standing over the corpse, Geralt let his blade fall, starring at the wall. Blood ran down, one larger somewhat rounder blood splatter from where the head had landed with the swing. Sadness mingled with the emptiness that ate at him after the kill. He may have avenged his friends, but that wouldn’t bring them back.

It was about a half an hour later, that Geralt managed to limp out of the ruins to follow the tracks of Ciri. Yen had taken off the second he managed to break the dimeridium shackles. Maybe… maybe if Yen had waited just a short while longer, Regis might have not melted into black sludge alongside the other vampire… or whatever had attacked Vilgefortz. Leaning against his loyal companion, Roach who didn’t mind, just gently pushed back, understanding him. She seemed in no spirit to carry him, but tottered along with him, looking back as if she wondered where the others were, wondering why they were leaving without them. After a few kilometres, she gently nosed him and that was when he knew she knew why _they_ weren’t there anymore.

“Come, let’s find Ciri, get her to safety and then I’ll come back and burry them.” She huffed, gently nibbling at his rather long hair.

Blood ran slowly from the ledge down towards the black sludge. Blood that glowed light red, even in the last weak rays of light from the sun. Anyone who’d enter here and see it, would believe it was residue magic from the mage. But the truth is obscured. A spell, woven into blood, from a pact made in older blood. A spell in exchange of life. A true demonic pact. When the moon rose, its light bathing the ruin in blue, the magic pulsed for a second before all traces of it vanished from the world. Inside the sludge two forms struggled, growling and chittering at each other, before falling silent and trying to get out of their strange prediction.

In the end he lost her trail about 4 days after that nightmare. It vanished into thin air, rain and wind dragging the sent away. He searched the surroundings for another day before heading back. The broken-down castle looked even less welcoming than it had before. He let Roach roam, knowing that she would stay close by, while he begun to search for his friends. Cahir looked terrible, as did Angoulême, but it didn’t tether Geralt, gently bringing them to their graves, burring them deep to prevent any necrophages from getting them. Milva, hit by enough arrows to kill him 3 times over, still looked fiercely and he buried her along with her bow. He was glad that neither of them had ended the same way as Regis. He was about to get up to get Regis when he heard his horse walk up behind him and snort. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the sight. A spark of amusement broke through the sadness seeing Roach with a dark grey bat on her head and a pitch-black bat hanging upside down her neck, claws firmly lodged into her mane. What struck Geralt though were the unnaturally blue eyes of the black bat.

“Where did you find them Roach?” She neighed, huffed, stomped a little with her feet, generally happier than the last few days. Then it dawned on him what exactly his horse was implying with the stomping. He knew her too well by now.

“We can’t keep them.” She shook her head rather violently, calmed, but neither of the bats seemed bothered by the outburst. The black one just looked somewhat dazzled as it decided maybe hanging upside down a horse’s neck while it was discussing with her owner about something, wasn’t the smartest choice. The grey one just clung to Roach’s mane, starring at him in a somewhat familiar way.

Geralt sighed, before getting to his feet. He gently patted his horses’ neck, watching the bats as to what they would do, before sighing yet again.

“Fine have it your way. We can kept them as long as they want.” Roach very pleased with herself huffed, playfully pulled at his hair in a way that was just too sapient for a normal animal, before heading off to find some eatable grass. Geralt watching her and the bats as the black one decided to go back to hanging down her neck. Seems like he wasn’t going to be as alone as he though. A wolf, 2 bats and a horse, now if Dandelion ever heard of that Geralt was sure to hear some sentimental ballad about their unlikely friendship. Though that would fit more in the line of him and Regis… had fitted. Had, Regis was gone now. A wave of sadness washed over him, before shaking his head to clear his mind. Getting to his feet, he moved to get what was left of his friend and the other vampire to burry them. That was the least he could repay them, as they had exchanged their lives for him.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the story 'The tiny white bat' from embeer2004. Go read it, I really loved it
> 
> Also to point out, while I do not know litrally everything about horses I do know that where their mane sprouts (sorry for the discription, I cannot think of a better way to discribe it) they either barely feel anything or do not feel a thing. So Dettlaff klinging to Roach at that point, does not hurt her or any horse for that matter.  
Also if someone asks how large they are...  
That will be revieled in the next part of the series (whenever that comes)


End file.
